Impending Chances
by Leila18
Summary: One-Shot. Sasu/Saku When you think that everything could never get any better there is always this slim chance that it could. It’s not the same for everyone but there are impending chances.


Sasu/Saku One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Impending Chances**

When you think that everything could never get any better there is always this slim chance that it could. It's not the same for everyone but there are impending chances.

You never thought that love was this hard. Several years ago, love was something of an inspiration that could crush any type of resentment, anger, even spite.

_"You're annoying"_

_Doesn't that deserve anger?_

_"You're weak"_

_What about spite?_

You tried to forget, but the feeling of being told that of the one you supposedly 'love' hurts. You could not move. You feel like drowning in despair and sorrow. The words would just repeat over and over again inside your head until it's lost its meaning. And you wake up alone on a cold bench with your heart broken and your smile lost.

But you gain something that almost seems like a distraction. You wanted recognition. You wanted your own power. You trained hard and committed acts the old you would never even think of doing. Yet, you're still thinking that you're the same person as several years ago when one look from him would make your day. Now, that look is something more of a drive to prove yourself and to everyone that this is the new you.

It's been months that he has been back to Konoha and you still haven't had the chance to be alone with him. You are afraid that with him and you alone would be your downfall. You are afraid that with just one conversation by yourselves, pertaining that he actually talks, would be the shaping of both your futures. The pivotal moment that would define everything that you have done and thought of for the past several years.

Yes, a polite greeting here and there exists but hidden within your eyes are the makings of a bomb ready to explode. You want to rail. You want to beat him senseless. You want him to feel what YOU felt when he left. You want him to apologize and to realize his misgivings.

You want to understand that he didn't do this because he doesn't like you but because he wanted to restore his family name that you not so secretly want to attain. Yet, you also want him to love you because YOU still love him. That this love you have has developed into something more mature and profound.

When you saw him alone by the bridge your old team has used before, you decided that this was the chance. You walked over slowly, trying to work out in each step what you are going to say, when you suddenly hear him talk first. You're shocked and elated at the same time.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." His elbows were resting on the railings while he looked down on the flowing river.

"Sorry, I was busy at the hospital," you answer.

"Hn."

It's that same answer as several years ago. You would go crazy with that simple word, that one syllable that can mean anything.

You reach his side and mimic his pose. You look calm on the outside but you're struggling inside. You don't know that maybe he's feeling the same way.

"How's the probation doing?"

You start with a mundane question but he gives you a condescending look with those endless black eyes of his. Of course, you know the answer. You are the Hokage's apprentice. You do her paperwork while she drinks on the job. You offer him a sheepish smile to compensate that moment of idiocy. He looks away, towards the darkening sky.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home? Your ANBU escorts might alert Tsunade-sama," you point to the direction of the ANBU hidden amongst the cluster of trees. He just shrugs it off.

"In a few minutes, I want to see the sunset." He points towards the horizon. You suddenly feel considered, like you've only experienced this kind of moment in your dreams. You relish it by staying with him.

"I never saw the sunset before in this part of Konoha," you tell him.

"I saw it before from this bridge but also from the dock in the Uchiha compound," he whispered.

"It's probably more beautiful there," you politely replied.

"Hn, nii-san and I used to watch it almost everyday after training when I was young."

He sounded pensive. You would to if for the past years you had been out for revenge on that same person yet not knowing that what you've known after the massacre was a fragment of truth and the rest lies.

"I'm sorry about your brother," you offered. He frowns for a bit. Thinking about what happened recently was showing on his face. The ever prominent face of the usually stoic Uchiha Sasuke was marred with complex emotions. It was a sight to see him break a little. Being human wasn't supposed to be scary. Showing emotions was not a sign of weakness; it was a sign of reality.

"He had it coming," his voice cracked a little yet maintained it's usual tone. You don't know how to answer that so you kept quiet. Offering silence was a better way than saying something the other person would rather not hear.

"I'm not sure whether to be thankful or grateful that the truth was heard but it doesn't change the fact that he was part of it," he continued.

"You could focus on your own life now."

"I don't know where to start," he answered.

"Right now, you don't have to think about anyone else. The choice is yours. You've been given a second chance to live the life that you want, the life that you considered before the incident."

You feel sorry for him. He had his life all planned out before but it was all for revenge. Now, the aftermath was completely different from what he expected.

You noticed that this was the first time in several years that he didn't look annoyed or irritated while talking to you. This was an improvement on his part. He is now showing a bit of himself. You pray it stays that way. Being a shattered soul can bring depression if you don't open up. You've seen enough patients in the hospital struggling to be normal again so this chance that you gained cannot be wasted. You suddenly looked at him with that realization earning a reprimand.

"Don't look at me. You're missing the great part," he lightly scolded you.

You look back at the setting sun. Your arm was so close to his that you feel the warmth radiating of him. You were so distracted by his little movements and blatant confessions you didn't expect to hear surrounding you that you completely missed the great part he was talking about. You only knew it was done when he moved away from your side and walked towards his section of Konoha. He suddenly stopped and turned around to look directly at you.

"Sakura, tomorrow meet me at the Uchiha compound before sunset." With that said, he walked away, leaving you confused and happy at the same time. Then you realized that this was the start of your impending chance.

The End. Well… the beginning for them.

Also, a delayed thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other sasu/saku fanfic!!


End file.
